


welcome home.

by theholylight



Category: Tales of Zestiria
Genre: AU, Drabble, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Post-Canon, Seraph!Alisha, Seraph!Rose, Seraph!Sorey, mikleo and the girls live in elysia, sorey comes back from his slumber, zaveid lailah and edna mostly travel and visit sometimes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-23 07:47:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13782993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theholylight/pseuds/theholylight
Summary: Centuries have passed since Sorey went to 'sleep'. And then when he does come back, it's to the best case scenario.(Or, as Sorey saves Mikleo from the fall, Rose and Alisha discuss their pasts and the other three are visiting...)





	welcome home.

"Heh, can't believe it's been nearly seven centuries..."

Alisha, who was looking at the water near their home to ensure that nothing bad would happen related to it, turned around to look at the former assassin and Shepherd/fellow Squire, her medium-length blonde hair with brownish highlights gently swaying in the calm breeze that graced the quiet town of Elysia that day.

"... since we lost Sorey or...?"

"Since everything, really." Rose's eyes moved towards the rowdier part of the now smaller town, where Lailah and the others were heatedly discussing something - or, rather, Zaveid and Edna were and Lailah was trying to calm them down before it escalated as it was known to sometimes over the years. Brushing her still relatively short hair behind her ear - the red having changed to a silver with green tints sometime ago - the Wind Seraph chuckled, golden eyes focused back on Alisha. "Never once in my life did I think that I would become a Squire to the Shepherd, that I would go on such a journey, become the Shepherd myself later and then end up as a Seraph, too... but.. I think he would be happy about that..."

The blonde gave her a small smile. "You mean him, right? Dezel?"

"... yeah." the silvernette gave her a cheeky grin, the kind Rose was nearly known for. "I think he would have been happy with my choices... or at least, it's what I hope for... heh, can't believe it's been nearly a eight centuries since I've last spoken to him... or Sorey, even... it feels like it was just yesterday when..."

Standing up carefully, Alisha walked over to her and wrapped her arms around her in a hug, allowing Rose to rest her head against the former knight's shoulders.

"It's alright to cry if you need to..."

"... nah, I've already bawled my eyes out enough. I don't want to annoy him or something." the woman chuckled, pulling away gently to place a kiss on Alisha's lips. "When we are already by our long gone friends, where is Mikleo? I haven't seen him since this morning..."

"... I think he went out to explore the nearby ruins...?..."

"... nerd."

* * *

 

"My, your and Edna-san's discussions keep on getting more interesting every time..."

Lailah chuckled behind her hand as she placed her other one on Zaveid's shoulder, as he took to wearing clothes over the past few decades or so, but her eyes were filled with everything but mirth.

"... though I do wish that you two tone it down a bit, I do not wish for it to escalate any further..."

"Don't sweat it, Lailah~!" Zaveid chuckled, wrapping his arm around the woman's shoulders. "It was just us joking around, since she can't do that as easily anymore with Mickey boy and our dear princess, if you know what I mean..."

"... I certainly hope so. I hope Mikleo-san is alright, he has been gone for quite a while..."

"Nah, Mickster can take care of himself. He truly became stronger than the little boy we've known all those centuries ago."

Chuckling, the fire seraph nodded. "True, true... he did so much while waiting for Sorey-san to wake up..."

"... shouldn't be too long anymore, Sheps' beauty sleep really took a turn for the long one huh? Hehe, learning from the best he is!"

"... Zaveid..."

Back with Rose and Alisha, the two women were done discussing the past and Dezel, having decided to head for the ruins themselves to check on Mikleo - while he did tend to get lost in exploration from time to time, this was too long, even for him. As such, to calm down her loved one's concern as well as her own, Rose had suggested that they should go looking for him, which was how they found themselves at the entrance of the ruins, staring at the barely standing pieces of the ruins left.

"Mikleo-san went in there...?"

The silvernette couldn't blame her for being worried, the ruins looked like they would collapse on themselves at any given moment, not unlike the last the time she saw them... sighing, it was for the best if they just went ahead now and worried about any dangers when they did face them...

"I'd imagine that these ruins aren't in your best memories, either, Alisha..."

"Not quite." the former princess shook her head as she reached out, intending to open the doors. "Still, I'm not the girl I was then, anymore... I think I could handle myself against some spiders here and there..."

"... ehhh, I will protect you, anyway~" Rose winked at her and just as they were about to walk in, the doors entered to reveal an disheveled Mikleo and...

"SOREY!?" 

The Shepherd - now seemingly a Seraph like they were - just gave them that familiar smile that they haven't seen in such a long time, holding onto the water seraph as much as Mikleo held onto him. His eyes held some confusion to them, but it was obvious that Mikleo must have told him something about them, for the grin was as natural and friendly as it's always been.

"Man, it's good to be back... Rose, Alisha!"

He let out a rather indignified yelp when the women joined the hug with Mikleo, crying yet so relieved that Sorey came back to them, as promised, despite everything...

"Hehe, now we can all really be together..." 

Sniffing, Alisha pulled away a bit to smile in the direction of the others, who had been alerted by her and Rose's shout from earlier. No sooner than that, Sorey was engulfed by a hug from all of his former traveling companions, a cheerful laugh overtaking the group moments later as they sighed in relief. They were finally all back together, for the most part at least. While no one could truly replace the Dezel-shaped hole in all of their hearts, with Sorey back, it truly felt like he was there with them, too, smiling like he had during his last moments with Rose. It felt **right**.

"Welcome home, Sorey."

Amongst the general joy and loudness over his impronto welcome back party, the former Shepherd turned towards his first companion and best friend, leaning his forehead against the water seraph's.

"It's good to be back, Mikleo."

**Author's Note:**

> So I might have left hints here and there but this is how I see our 'new' Seraphs:
> 
> Sorey - Lightning (like Gramps, it just feels bittersweet and fitting... I didn't give many hints with him so this is just to be certain :))  
> Rose - Wind (once again, like Dezel, for similiar reasons. Zaveid helped her in her earlier years as a Seraph)  
> Alisha - Earth (no real reason, I just liked her and Edna's bond. Likewise, Edna helped her train in her early years as a Seraph)
> 
> Everything else is pretty much similiar to canon, though. Sorey barely remembers anything but steadily starts to do so with Mikleo and the others help. It was the same for Rose and Alisha at first, too. This is mostly based on the game but it takes some canon from the anime, such as Alisha being able to armatize (thus she was a Squire for some time for Rose, as well, which is how their relationship began to develop initially). Just some background information on this drabble, I guess :D


End file.
